fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
David (series)
The David (series) 'is an action/adventure, platformer, and puzzle series created by Master Productions Incorporated. It stars the young hero David who stop the evil Max Power and his plans and take over the world! Each David game has a unique story, single player, multiplayer mode, and online mode and all of the games are on Nintendo systems and the later ones are on the Master Pro, but the only David is that is also not on a Nintendo system or the Master Pro is David vs. the World which is on the PC, but the game is still on the Nintendo DS. Games *The Crazy Adventures of David - The first installment in the series and was released in 2004 as it was as well featured on the Nintendo Gamecube. The game involved David having to save his city named Middletown with his brother and three friends which are Thomas, Matt, Larry, and Travis from robots who are being controlled by Max Power. The five boys go on an adventure together to stop Max and bring peace to the city again as it was before. *David Advance - Max Power returns in the second installment of the series which was released in 2004 and was featured on the Gameboy Advance. Max returns as he brings back his robot army and capture residents, hypnotize them, and make them go against David. Now David is on another adventure where he has to defeat robots and save the residents of his beloved city. *David and the Secret of the Seven Jewels - The third installment in the series and was as well relased in 2004. The game was released on the Gamecube and was the first Rated T game in the series. The game featured David, who has to save the world as it turned into a war battlefield after Max Power took over. David has to gather the 7 Jewels to form the Super Jewel which can defeate Max and have the world go back to the way it was. David recieves stronger powers such as his electrical powers, mind control, and his new power...aura. *David DS - The fourth installment of the game and was released in 2005 and was on the Nintendo DS. The game features Max Power capturing one of David's friends Maria. Now David, Thomas, Travis, Ruby are going on another adventure to save Maria and defeate Max Power from flooding the city. *David vs. the World *David Wii *David RPG: The Legend of the Ten Spirits *David's Nightmare *'David's Space Quest *David VR *David Dimensions *'David: Battle for the Future' *'David's Galactic Adventure' *'David: The Ultimate Goal' David and Thomas Games *David and Thomas: Battle of the Brothers *David and Thomas: Attack of the Clones *David and Thomas: 365 Days of Darkness *'David and Thomas: Across the 3rd Dimension' *'David and Thomas: Battle of the Heart' Spin-offs *David Racing *'David D.I.Y.' *'David Racing Xtreme' *David Party *'David Sports Mix' 'Series Swap Day' *David GT Fantendo Land Area The series has a themed area aimed at families in Fantendo Land, it opened in 2009. Category:Game Series Category:Series Category:David (series) Category:Original Series